An engine is generally cooled. In addition, there is a case that a tumble flow is generated inside a cylinder in the engine. A technique to change the tumble flow generated inside the cylinder is disclosed in Patent Document 1 for example.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-180247